1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally in the field of luggage. More particularly, the invention relates to multi-compartment luggage which is expandable and collapsible and reconfigurable.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Luggage is often times used by travelers and others in order to transport clothing and other items, such as, toiletries and souvenirs between locations. The available storage space within a luggage bag is normally constrained by its design limitations and the construction of the bag. Thus, travelers often times have multiple pieces or a set of luggage to suit their various needs, such as, for example, a smaller duffle for a weekend trip or a larger rolling suitcase for a longer vacation. However, it is desirable to have a single article of luggage which is expandable and collapsible to allow the user to change the interior volume and which is versatile and reconfigurable depending on the user's needs.
In addition, travelers have long sought out ways to maximize the amount of space in their luggage to allow for the packing of as many items as possible. Often times, a traveler will return home from a trip with more items than they departed with, having purchased souvenirs during their travels and left to figure out a way of transporting these new items because their luggage is already packed to capacity. It is, therefore, useful to have an article of luggage with greater versatility which is capable of expanding and collapsing and is reconfigurable.
While the prior art discloses many types of luggage, so far as is known, none of the prior art devices afford this versatility in a simple, effective and yet highly advantageous manner as does the present invention.